HMV: In the Dark of the Night
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of In the Dark of the Night from Anastasia. Song: * In the Dark of the Night Song From: * Anastasia (1997) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * (Frollo's Palace Scene) * Hans: In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning. * Sa'Luk: In the nightmare I had was as bad as can be. * Dr. Z: It scared me out of my wits, a corpse falling to bits. Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me! * Giovanni: I was once the most mystical man in all Russia. * Ratigan's Henchmen: Ooh, ah, ooh. * Hopper: When the royals betrayed me, they made a mistake. * Pain and Panic: Ooh, ah, ooh. * Ratigan: My curse made each of them pay. * (Usagi Concerned Scene): But one little girl got away. * Lou: Little Anya, beware, Rasputin's awake! * (Dance Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Adventures in Squirrelsitting During "The Fat Cat Stomp"): n the dark of the night, evil will find her. * (Dance Scene from The Brave Little Toaster During "It's A B-Movie Show"): In the dark of the night, just before dawn. * Scar: Revenge will be sweet when the curse is complete. * Cactus Cat Gang: In the dark of the night, * Ben Ravencroft: She'll be gone! * (Bald Mountain Scene) * Mojo Jojo: I can feel that my powers are slowly returning. * Dr. Drakken: Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell! * Plankton: As the pieces fall into place, * (Usagi's Dream Mirror Scene): I'll see her crawl into place. * Verminous Snaptrap: Dos vidanya, Anya, your grace, farewell! * (Dance Scene from Aladdin and the King of Thieves During "Welcome to the Forty Thieves"): In the dark of the night, terror will find her. * Ichy: Terror's the least I can do! * (Dance Scene from Rock-a-Doodle During "We Hate the Sun"): In the dark of the night, evil will brew. * Merlock: Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real. * (Dance Scene from Peter Pan During "The Elegant Captain Hook"): In the dark of the night, * Ramses II: She'll be through! * Villages from Beauty and the Beast: In the dark of the night, evil will find her. * Don Karnage: Find her. * (Singing Cast from The Swan Princess During "No More Mr. Nice Guy"): In the dark of the night, terror comes true. * Don Karnage: Doom her. * General Mandible: My dear, here's a sign. It's the end of the line. * (Cards Marching from Alice in Wonderland): In the dark of the night. In the dark of the night. * Frollo: Come, my minions, * (Wolves from Balto Running): rise for your master. Let your evil shine. * (Dogs from Lady and the Tramp Chasing Lady): Find her now, yes, fly ever faster. In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night, in the dark of the night, * Dr. Facilier: She'll be mine! Clips/Years/Companies: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns (@2000 OLM) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Eternal Dreams; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * UglyDolls (@2019 STX/Reel FX) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in Squirrelsitting; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Monkey See, Doggie Do; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Kim Possible (Partners; @2002-2007 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (F.U.N.; @1999 Nickelodeon) * TUFF Puppy (Purr-fect Partners; @2010-2015 Nickelodeon) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * Rock a Doodle (@1991 MGM) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * The Prince of Egypt (@1998 DreamWorks) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * TaleSpin (Plunder and Lightning Part 3; @1990-1991 Disney) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Balto (@1995 Universal) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) Note: * Dedicated to everyone who made their own version. Category:Halloween Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript